Gira la botella
by mia2788
Summary: Una fiesta, un juego y un destino que parece desafiar a Quinn Fabray.
1. Parte I

**A/N: Tenía la idea de este one-shot desde hace algún tiempo en mi mente, tras leer varias historias en inglés con temática similar. Espero que les guste y desde ya agradezco cualquier comentario que quieran dejar.**

 **El rating es M principalmente por precaución (no sabía bien si poner T o M, dado el uso de ciertas palabras y una escena algo subida de tono).**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Gira la botella**

Supuestamente era una fiesta del Glee Club. Lamentablemente, el ambiente distaba mucho de ser considerado "fiestero". Sí, la mayoría de ellos estaban borrachos. No, no estaban entretenidos.

Finn, Sam y Blaine parecían enfrascados en una conversación muy importante, pero en realidad ninguno decía nada coherente. Cada uno hablaba de un tema distinto, mientras los otros dos asentían como si del descubrimiento de la cura del cáncer se tratase.

Santana y Mercedes discutían sobre quién era mejor: Amy o Aretha, mientras Brittany se dedicaba a besar el cuello de la que supuestamente era su mejor amiga (y secreto -a voces-, su novia).

Mike y Tina estaban hablando sobre la presión que sus padres depositaban en ellos, haciendo intermedios para besarse.

Rachel y Kurt analizaban las posibles obras que protagonizarían una vez que triunfaran en Broadway -hecho del que estaban seguros-, prometiéndose intentar no coincidir en las fechas de estreno y que fuese el público el que decidiese quién era el mejor.

Artie y Puck jugaban con unas figuras que habían encontrado en algún lugar de la casa, probablemente, en la habitación de Finn, pues era poco probable que Kurt coleccionase esas figuras de acción. No está demás aclarar que la "fiesta" se desarrollaba en la casa de los chicos, ya que sus padres se habían ausentado por el fin de semana.

Quinn se encontraba sentada en un sillón, mirando al resto de sus compañeros y sintiéndose molesta con ellos. No lo sabía, pero cada vez que se embriagaba, la rabia la invadía y detestaba a todos a su alrededor. Era quizás por eso que buscaba siempre calmarse a través del afecto; así, había terminado durmiendo con Puck la primera vez que se emborrachó, y en la última fiesta había terminado besando a Santana, a punto de aceptar un trío con Britt y la latina. La rubia de ojos celestes aún insistía sobre el tema cada vez que podía; pues según ella, sería una experiencia única, ya que las tres eran "calientes".

–Deberíamos jugar algo –propuso Finn de la nada–, esta fiesta resulta algo aburrida –agregó con una sonrisa que evidenciaba el nivel de alcohol presente en su sangre.

–No –sentenció Quinn molesta.

–Sólo si es algún juego interesante –dijo Puck guiñando un ojo.

–Verdad o reto –sugirió Santana de pronto interesada en lo que hablaban.

–¡Sí, me encanta ese juego! –concordó Brittany alejándose sólo un momento del cuello de la latina.

–Si bien entiendo el propósito de un juego cuando la situación no resulta del todo interesante, me parece que aquél -el de verdad o reto-, puede no ser la elección acertada. Cierto es que muchas veces ese juego es utilizado para perjudicar… –explicó Rachel demostrando que su estado etílico en caso alguno influía en su capacidad para expresarse latamente.

–Cállate gnomo –interrumpió Quinn con rabia.

–¡Hey! –Finn intentó defender a Rachel, pero el resto de los presentes pareció ignorarlo.

–¿Soy yo o la forma en la que el hobbit habla resulta sexy? –preguntó Santana en voz alta, pero a nadie en particular.

–Siempre he dicho que Rachel es sexy, San. Es cosa de mirarle las piernas –comentó Britt y Quinn no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a las extremidades de la morena.

–Mi sexy judía siempre ha tenido unas piernas de infarto –agregó Puck.

–Aunque no entiendo muchas veces lo que dice, escucharla hablar así de rápido y ver sus piernas en esas faldas produce algo en mí –expuso Sam.

–¿Podrían dejar de babear sobre las piernas de Rachel y concentrarse en lo aburrida que resulta esta fiesta, para que hagamos algo al respecto? –cuestionó Kurt, recibiendo el apoyo de Rachel.

–Si no quieren jugar a verdad o reto, ¿qué podemos hacer entonces? Yo creo que karaoke es una buena opción –propuso Blaine. Los gritos de aprobación de Kurt y Rachel no tardaron en escucharse.

–¡No! –exclamó Santana–. Cantamos en el Glee Club y ustedes siempre cantan cada vez que pueden. Es más, mi vida a veces parece un musical de todas las veces que los escucho cantar. Así que no, no habrá karaoke.

–¿Entonces? –preguntó Artie.

–Juguemos a la botella. A girar la botella –dijo Puck con una sonrisa traviesa.

No tardaron ni un segundo en aceptar aquella propuesta. Mientras algunos iban en busca de más alcohol, otros comenzaron a sentarse en la alfombra que cubría el suelo del lugar, formando un círculo.

Quinn no supo por qué acabó sentada al lado de Puck esperando para poder jugar. Podría culpar al exceso de alcohol o a esas ganas de sacar esa rabia que contenía en su cuerpo. Frente a ella, estaba Rachel sentada. La falda se le había subido, así que la piel de sus muslos estaba expuesta. Aquel hecho no había pasado desapercibido para Santana, que parecía mirarla como si de una comida se tratase, ni para Finn que le coqueteaba (o al menos lo intentaba) a la morena. Para Quinn tampoco pasó desapercibido aquel suceso, pero las miradas lujuriosas de Finn y Santana le provocaron un molestar y un enojo inexplicable. Ni siquiera quiso observar a Puck, porque el judío probablemente tendría una mirada similar.

El juego comenzó minutos después, y tras las primeras quejas, Puck señaló que nadie podía excusarse de besar a otro debido a su orientación sexual. Aquello derivó en que en la primera vuelta, a falta de sólo Rachel para girar la botella, Mercedes se hubiese besado con Tina, Artie con Sam, Santana con Finn, Kurt con Tina, Mike con Puck, Britt con Meredes, Tina con Mike, Sam con Finn, Puck con Britt, Blaine con Santana, Quinn con Britt y Finn con Tina. La chica asiática ya se había quejado de ser la elegida tantas veces por aquella botella, aunque claramente disfrutó besando a Mike y a Finn, pues la duración esos dos besos lo evidenciaron.

Quinn había mirado la botella con odio cada vez que se había detenido cerca de Rachel y había respirado con tranquilidad cada vez que había notado que señalaba a otra persona. No supo por qué, pero cuando fue su turno, deseó que la boca de la botella aterrizara justo en el lugar que correspondía a la morena. Bufó molesta cuando notó que la botella apuntaba a Britt; aunque, por otra parte, estaba feliz con que fuese su amiga y no otra persona, como Finn o Puck.

Rachel giró la botella con fuerzas, por lo que ésta se demoró en detenerse. Cuando lo hizo, apuntó claramente a Sam.

–No –sentenció Quinn irritada.

Santana la miró extrañada, pero el alcohol en presente en sus venas hizo que no se fijase en lo que su mejor amiga decía, sino que centró su atención en la forma en la que Britt tocaba su mano en ese momento. Rachel, casi de manera autómata tomó la botella y la hizo girar nuevamente. Esta vez la botella se detuvo en Mercedes.

–¡No! –exclamó la rubia cada vez más molesta.

Rachel la miraba confundida, pero se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar la botella.

–Me parece que Rachel tiene que besar a la persona que la botella señale… –comentó Mike, algo cansado con la actitud de la rubia, siendo el más sobrio del lugar. El resto de los chicos asintió como recién notando lo que verdaderamente sucedía.

–Cállate Asia –expetó Quinn con rudeza–. Berry va a girar la botella nuevamente.

–Pero Q, le juego consiste en que nos besemos… cuando haces que Rachel gire tantas veces la botella, esto se vuelve aburrido –se quejó Britt, recibiendo el apoyo de Mercedes y Puck.

–Gira la botella –dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel, ignorando por completo a su amiga.

Rachel asintió, acatando la orden de la porrista y volvió a girar la botella. El objeto de la discordia dio varias vueltas antes de detenerse en Santana. La latina al notarlo esgrimió una sonrisa de suficiencia.

–Ven aquí, hobbit… te voy a demostrar cómo se besa de verdad –anunció Santana cuando se acercaba al medio del círculo que habían formado, esperando por Rachel, mientras Britt aplaudía divertida y Puck junto con Sam lanzaban aullidos, simulando ser lobos.

–Ni se te ocurra, S –interrumpió Quinn–. Vuelve a tu lugar, Berry va a girar la botella de nuevo.

–¿Qué? ¡No, Q! –exclamó la latina como una niña pequeña a la que le quitan un dulce–. La botella me apuntó a mí, así que yo la voy a besar.

–Dije que no, S. ¿O quieres correr vueltas extras el lunes? –amenazó la rubia, logrando que Santana volviese a su lugar.

–Esto es extraño… –comentó Blaine confundido.

–Sí, todo me da vueltas –dijo Kurt.

–No eso, sino que Quinn no deje a nadie besar a Rachel –respondió el chico del cabello engominado, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Tina.

–Quinn quiere que la botella pare en mí –expresó Finn–. En el fondo, quiere ayudarme a enmendar las cosas con Rachel.

La capitana de las porristas rodó los ojos al escuchar lo que el quarterback decía.

–Gira la botella, Berry y esta vez hazlo bien –sentenció Quinn.

Rachel se encogió de hombros y por cuarta vez consecutiva, volvió a hacer girar la botella. En esa ocasión la espera fue menor, porque la morena no aplicó tanta fuerza. Parecía que se detendría en Quinn, que soltaba un suspiro, relajada, pero luego se movió hacia Puck.

–Ven aquí sexy judía –pidió Puck emocionado, tras soltar un grito de felicidad.

–Sobre mi cadáver –murmuró Quinn–. ¡Vuelve a girar la maldita botella, Berry!

Hubo un quejido colectivo tras las palabras de la rubia. Lo más ridículo de la situación es que, debido al estado de embriaguez que tenía cada uno de los presentes, ninguno había notado lo ilógico de la situación, más allá de la queja inicial de Mike. Todos parecían atacar con molestia las órdenes de la rubia porrista.

–Deja que el hobbit bese a alguien, así podemos continuar el juego –se quejó Santana.

–Lo va a hacer cuando la botella señale a la persona correcta –indicó Quinn tomando un largo trago del vaso rojo que contenía una mezcla de alcohol que ya no recordaba.

–Cuando me señala a mí, chicos –explicó Finn.

–Dudo que Quinn espere eso –comentó Tina mientras tomaba el vaso de Mike para rellenar el suyo.

–Entonces, ¿debo girar la botella nuevamente? –preguntó Rachel evidentemente confundida.

Quinn asintió y pese a las protestas del resto de los presentes, la morena volvió a girar la botella. Para la mala fortuna de la rubia, apuntó a Finn.

–Es el destino… estamos destinados –balbuceo el jugador de fútbol americano.

–Esto es una mierda –gruñó Quinn, para luego levantarse y tomar la botella–. No haces nada bien –señaló mirando al objeto inanimado–. ¿Por qué sigas apuntando a otras personas? –preguntó a la botella, entre la mirada atenta de algunos y el desinterés de otros que besaban a sus parejas o recargaban sus vasos con más alcohol.

La rubia se acercó a Rachel, sin soltar la botella que tanta molestia le causaba aquella noche. La morena la miró expectante, pero no opuso resistencia cuando Quinn la acercó hacia su cuerpo. Tampoco hizo nada cuando la mano izquierda de la rubia guio su cabeza hacia ella, ni se detuvo a cuestionar algo cuando sus labios se tocaron.

Quinn sintió que una explosión se produjo en su cuerpo. Toda esa rabia que aparecía cuando el alcohol estaba presente en sus venas, desapareció. Y no de la manera que lo hacía cada vez que besaba a alguien en una fiesta en busca de afecto, transitoriamente… esta vez, se sentía permanente, como si un mundo nuevo se presentara ante ella. Por lo mismo, se pegó más a la morena, anhelando el contacto de sus cuerpos, de sus almas.

Ambas dejaron escapar un gemido sin notarlo, pero que el resto de los presentes escuchó claramente, aumentando la temperatura del ambiente.

–¡Wanky! –exclamó la latina, acercando a Britt hacia ella para besarla, animada por la imagen que producían la diva y la capitana de las porristas.

–Creo que Hanukkah se adelantó este año –susurró Puck tan alto que casi todos escucharon, pero sin dejar de mirar a las mujeres frente a él.

–¿No se suponía que Rachel debía besarme a mí? –preguntó Finn confundido, mientras Sam lo abrazaba consolándolo y Artie negaba tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

Rachel sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y que su único salvavidas eran los labios de la rubia que la besaba con ansias. Tras lo que se sintieron que fueron horas, se separaron buscando aire.

–Sabes a fuegos artificiales mezclados con fresa –murmuró Rachel mirando fijamente los ojos avellana de la rubia.

Quinn le sonrió y volvió a besar sus labios; esta vez, de manera más casta.

–¿Ves? –dijo mirando a la botella en su mano derecha–. Mía… sólo mía. Eso es todo lo que tenías que hacer.

Sin previo anunció, volvió a reclamar los labios de la morena. Perdiéndose en su sabor, en su textura y en los miles de sentimientos que aquel beso le producía.

Los demás al no contar con la botella, y sabiendo que tanto la rubia como la morena estaban ocupadas y entretenidas explorando sus bocas, rompieron el círculo y se dedicaron a seguir bebiendo, a conversar, a bromear, a cantar o a besarse.

–Me encanta tu boca –murmuró Quinn cuando rompieron su quinto o sexto beso consecutivo.

–¿Eso quiere decir que la reina del McKinley, Quinn Fabray, gusta de mí? –preguntó Rachel sin un rastro de coquetería o arrogancia, sino más bien con emoción e ilusión. Quinn volvió a besarla ignorando su pregunta.

–¿Qué pasaría si eso fuese así? –cuestionó la rubia tras besarla otras dos veces más.

–Me sentiría halagada. Tus besos saben a fuegos artificiales y a fresa, aquello es como creo que saben los arcoíris y tu cara es perfecta y eres inteligente y…

–¿Ni con alcohol dejas de hablar mucho? –Rachel negó sonrojándose un poco–. Cuando hablas tanto me dan ganas de besarte y besarte sin parar –admitió Quinn–. Tu boca sabe mejor que el tocino y creía que nada podía ser mejor que eso. Tampoco pensé que algo podía ser mejor que tu voz, pero definitivamente prefiero que me beses a escucharte cantar…

–¡Quinn Fabray, nunca dejaré de cantar! Voy a ir a Nueva York y triunfaré en Broadway cantando y no podrás besarme para impedirlo –sentenció Rachel apuntando con su dedo índice el pecho de Quinn, para enfatizar sus palabras.

–Está bien, te dejaré cantar… pero apenas dejes de hacerlo, debes besarme –cedió Quinn, en aquella conversación que había perdido el sentido antes de empezar.

–Pero también tengo que decir mis líneas –recordó Rachel de pronto–. No puedes besarme apenas deje de cantar, porque si no, no podré decirlas. Ni tampoco podré decirlas antes. ¿Y qué pasará cuando me entrevisten? ¿O cuando esté dando mi discurso como ganadora de un premio Tony? Tampoco puedes besarme en esas ocasiones –agregó Rachel contrariada.

–Está bien, te dejaré cantar, decir tus líneas y hablar todo lo que necesites, ¿está bien? –concedió Quinn–. Pero el resto del tiempo, debes besarme. Sólo a mí y a nadie más, aunque la estúpida botella diga otra cosa.

–Me parece razonable –acordó Rachel extendiendo su mano a Quinn para cerrar el ridículo trato entre ellas. La rubia apretó la mano de la morena, para luego tirar de ella, volviendo a besarla.

Rachel se entregó al beso, cumpliendo gustosamente el trato acordado segundos atrás. Quinn sintió que aquél era el acuerdo de su vida y se lo demostró a la cantante con la pasión que le brindó a través de sus labios.

Más tarde esa misma noche, Quinn se durmió abrazada a la morena, al más puro estilo cucharita, siendo ella la cuchara más grande y Rachel, la pequeña. Ambas con sonrisas en sus rostros.

Cuando los rayos del sol se hicieron presentes en la sala, pese al cansancio y a la ingesta de alcohol, Quinn no pudo seguir durmiendo y tras apretar dos o tres veces sus párpados, abrió sus ojos algo confundida. Frente a ella, unos cabellos castaños y un intenso olor a vainilla la embargaron. Poco a poco comenzó a recordar los eventos de la noche, sin evitar poder sonreír.

Unas largas pestañas le hicieron cosquillas en sus labios, anunciándole que la morena comenzaba a despertarse. Quinn bajó un poco la vista y se perdió en aquellos ojos color chocolate que la miraban confundida. La rubia supo el momento exacto en que Rachel recordó lo sucedido horas atrás, porque abrió en demasía las dos orbes que encandilaba a Quinn.

Tomando verdadera conciencia de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Quinn se separó de la morena, incómoda.

La magia se había roto y ambas buscaban algo o a alguien para distraerse del embarazoso ambiente que se había formado entre ellas.

–Eh… voy a ir a cepillarme los dientes –anunció Rachel mirando al resto de los cuerpos que dormían cerca de ellas en la sala, esperando que alguno se despertase y las ayudase a relajar la situación.

–Sí… yo haré lo mismo. Iré al baño del segundo piso –comentó Quinn levantándose en busca de su bolso.

Quinn se demoró unos quince minutos aseándose en el baño. Una vez lista y tras recordarse que ella era la capitana de las porristas, la que reinaba el McKinley varias veces frente al espejo, volvió al primer piso, encontrando la sala en el mismo estado que la había dejado, salvo por la ausencia de la morena.

Se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua y tras beberlo, se sentó en uno de los banquillos dispuestos cerca de una de las encimeras. A su derecha, la botella causante de todas sus dudas esa mañana, parecía burlarse de ella.

–Nunca debí aceptar jugar contigo –dijo mirando fijamente al objeto, como si esperase que de forma mágica la botella le respondiese.

–¿Sabes que las botellas no hablan, cierto? –preguntó la voz de Rachel a sus espaldas, asustándola y haciendo que se girara rápidamente para enfrentarla–. ¿O aún el alcohol hace estragos en ti?

–La resaca que tengo indica que sí, que aún hace estragos en mí. Y es muy probable que aún corra mucho alcohol por mis venas, pero estoy claramente consciente… –explicó Quinn con media sonrisa, algo penosa.

–No como ayer… –agregó la morena, como si aquella fuese la frase que la rubia hubiese dejado en el aire.

–Algo así –acotó Quinn, removiéndose incómoda en el banquillo.

–¿Recuerdas lo que…? –intentó indagar Rachel.

–Sí –interrumpió la porrista–. Pese a todo lo que bebí anoche, creo que recuerdo todo.

–Yo también –comentó la morena, sentándose junto a Quinn en el banquillo a su izquierda. Sin saber por qué, algo en el ambiente había cambiado y ambas se habían percatado de ello. Como si un peso se hubiese esfumado–. Creo que jamás había ingerido tanto alcohol. La última vez había sido en la fiesta que celebramos en mi casa…

–Luego de esa fiesta, pensabas que podías tener algo con Blaine –recordó Quinn.

–Sí… una locura –aseguró Rachel–. No recordaba mucho al día siguiente, sólo que nos habíamos besado, que no había sido desagradable y que habíamos cantando. Creo que eso fue lo que me motivó en realidad, el hecho de haber creído encontrar a mi compañero perfecto de canto.

–Nosotras no cantamos… –se aventuró Quinn, nerviosa–. ¿Eso quiere decir que debo estar tranquila?

–Tras aquella única vez que cantamos juntas, siempre he creído que podríamos hacer un buen dueto, pero sé que el canto no es tu interés principal –se sinceró Rachel–. Así que sí, en ese sentido, puedes estar tranquila –siguió la especie de broma formulada por la rubia.

Quinn no supo cómo tomarse las palabras de la morena, principalmente porque no sabía qué le sucedía a ella.

–¿Estás arrepentida? De besarme… –preguntó Rachel sin mirar a Quinn.

–No… –era lo único que la rubia tenía claro desde que se había despertado momentos atrás.

–Oh… –murmuró sorprendida la cantante.

–Sí, en efecto… oh –expresó Quinn suspirado.

–Yo tampoco –comentó Rachel–. Me arrepiento, quiero decir… ya sabes, de besarte… –agregó nerviosa.

Un silencio se formó entre ellas, que durante segundos se lanzaron miradas furtivas, buscando que la otra se animara a decir o hacer algo. Quinn fue la primera en actuar.

–Gira la botella –le pidió la rubia a Rachel, tras tomar el objeto y dejarlo sobre la encimera frente a la morena.

Rachel tal y como la noche anterior, acató la petición de Quinn e hizo girar el objeto, que para no romper la tradición, se detuvo apuntando a otro lugar de la cocina.

–Al parecer, la botella me odia –espetó Quinn–. O definitivamente tú no sabes hacerla girar.

–No necesitas una botella apuntándome si quieres besarme, Fabray –se arriesgó Rachel, sintiéndose más segura de momento.

–¿Piensas que yo, Quinn Fabray, capitana de las porristas, necesito a una botella para besarte? –preguntó la rubia acercándose peligrosamente a Rachel de manera coqueta–. Por si no recuerdas, la botella ayer nunca me apuntó a mí, además, si yo no recuerdo mal, nosotras tenemos un trato y no suelo romperlos…

Sin esperar por la respuesta de la morena, acortó la distancia existente entre sus bocas y la besó. Todos aquellos sentimientos tan extraños y maravillosos que habían brotado ayer en el cuerpo de Quinn tras el primer contacto con los labios y la lengua de Rachel, regresaron. La pasión con la que se besaban no las hizo conscientes del instante en que Quinn abrazó a Rachel, la levantó y la sentó en la encimera, de frente a ella.

La mayor altura de Quinn, provocaba que la diferencia que producía el banquillo con la encimera, se volviese nula… quedando perfectas una frente a la otra. Fue la morena la primera que comenzó a descubrir el cuerpo de Quinn, recorriendo con sus manos la espalda de la rubia, de norte a sur, deslizando sus manos bajo la blusa de la porrista.

La abeja reina del McKinley no quiso quedarse atrás, y sin vergüenza comenzó a acariciar el vientre de Rachel, descubriendo los abdominales que no sabía que la morena tenía. Poco a poco comenzó a subir sus manos, hasta tocar el busto de Rachel, sobre el corpiño. Arrancándole un gemido que animó Quinn a seguir con las caricias.

–¡Dios mío, mis ojos! Nunca más podré volver a comer en ese lugar –exclamó Kurt interrumpiendo la acalorada sesión de besos y caricias que se desarrollaba en el lugar. Rachel escondió rápidamente su rostro en el cuello de Quinn, avergonzada–. No te hagas la tímida a hora, Rachel… Y yo que pensaba que todo lo que había sucedido ayer había sido un sueño salido de otra dimensión.

–Cállate, Porcelana. No intentes dártelas de listo –amenazó Quinn, demostrando que estaba lejos de dejar de ser la abeja reina del McKinley. Rachel se alejó un poco–. ¡Hey! –dijo suavizando su voz la rubia, volviendo a acercar a la morena para así recuperar la postura anterior. Rachel se sonrojó y sonrió contra el cuello de la porrista–. Lo mío con Rachel no cambia la forma en la que son las cosas, así que no creas que puedes hablarme de esa forma –sentenció Quinn, volviéndose a dirigir a Kurt.

–Bipolar –murmuró el chico antes de salir del lugar.

–Es mi amigo, sabes… podrías tratarlo un poco mejor… –comentó Rachel tras la marcha de Kurt.

–Puedo… –concordó la rubia–, pero no lo haré de inmediato. No le daré ese poder –añadió sonriendo.

–Eres un caso perdido. Ayer te peleabas con una botella, hoy te comportas mal con Kurt sólo para demostrar que sigues siendo la misma Quinn de siempre… –Rachel negó tras terminar de hablar.

–Soy Quinn Fabray, ni una botella, ni Kurt van a poder meterse conmigo o con quien quiero –señaló la rubia, mirando fijamente a Rachel.

–¿Debo asumir que soy yo a quién quieres? –cuestionó la morena y Quinn asintió como una niña pequeña–. ¿Y qué pasa con lo que yo quiero?

Quinn arqueó su ceja derecha, levantándola, en ese gesto que ya era su marca personal, y besó a Rachel con pasión.

–Creo que sé muy bien qué quieres, Berry.

–No te la des de listilla conmigo, Fabray –dijo Rachel acercándose a Quinn de manera presumida–. O volveré a girarla botella.

–¡No! ¡Eso no! –exclamó Quinn–. Creo que ya tuve suficiente de ese juego… mejor aprovechemos que todos, salvo Kurt, siguen durmiendo y bésame… Es mucho más entretenido. Además tienes un trato que cumplir.

–En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo –afirmó Rachel, volviendo a besar los labios de Quinn.

Faltaban miles de conversaciones entre ellas, pero mientras sus labios se tocaban y sus leguas se encontraban, aquello daba lo mismo. Quinn Fabray era la reina del McKinley, eso convertía a Rachel en intocable, si ella así lo decía. Intocable para el resto del mundo, claro está, porque las manos de Quinn en ese momento se dedicaban a explorar el cuerpo de la morena y nadie, ni siquiera una maldita botella podrían impedir que lo hiciera. Rachel, no tenía ningún problema con eso y si dependía de ella, giraría la botella hasta que apuntara a Quinn y sólo a Quinn para el resto de su vida.


	2. Parte II

**N/A: Quiero partir agradeciendo todos los comentarios y apoyo que recibió el oneshot. No tenía en mente esta segunda parte, pero dado varios mensajes privados que recibí, decidí convertirlo en un twoshot. Es diferente a la primera parte, porque tenía varias cosas en mente que quería plasmar y, además poner algunos cambios de escena y de narrador.**

 **Siento si no es lo que esperaban (en ese caso, consideren que la historia termina en la primera parte) y también quiero asegurarles que no se va a extender más. Aquí termina.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

 **Parte II**

–Estamos atrasadas, Quinn –murmuró Rachel contra el oído de la rubia.

–No me importa –sentenció la porrista.

–Pero a mí sí, tengo un historial de asistencia que mantener.

–¡Ah, Berry! Eres tan insufrible a veces. Yo te consigo un pase con la entrenadora, si es necesario –dijo con cansancio Quinn, mientras seguía en su labor.

–No será necesario si dejas de atacar mi cuello en este momento, y cada una se va a la clase que le corresponde –señaló Rachel.

–No es mi culpa que tu olor a vainilla sea tan adictivo, Berry. No sé, si no quieres esto, deberías cambiar de perfume o jabón o lo que sea –sugirió Quinn sin dejar de besar el cuello de la morena.

–No estoy diciendo que no quiero tus besos, Quinn. Detesto cuando tergiversas mis palabras. Lo que intento comunicarte, es que tenemos clases a las que asistir y por mucho que quiera seguir besándote, lo correcto es que dejemos de hacerlo por ahora. Ya nos veremos en el Glee Club y luego podemos ir a mi casa –indicó la pequeña diva.

–Lo correcto está sobrevalorado. Además, en el Glee Club no te puedo besar y después tengo entrenamiento…

–Lo siento Quinn, no voy a faltar a clases.

–¿O sea que ir a clases es más importante que estar con tu…?

–¿Con mi qué? –preguntó la morena interesada.

–Con tu compañera de besos, ya sabes… lo que sea que somos –respondió nerviosa Quinn.

–Nos vemos en el Glee Club –manifestó Rachel alejándose de la rubia y tomando rumbo hacia el salón que le correspondía.

Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde la fiesta en casa de Finn y Kurt. Y pese a la primera reacción de Quinn cuando el divo las descubrió en la cocina, nada más había sucedido. Se besaban y acariciaban a escondidas, sin ningún título u obligación. Compartían en sus casas como amigas cuando sus padres estaban presentes, y como algo más, cuando no estaban.

Rachel estaba empezando a cansarse de aquello. Si bien los slushies se habían acabado, al igual que la mayoría de las burlas –por orden de Quinn, según había mencionado Mercedes–, nada más parecía haber cambiado públicamente. Las tres porristas desde antes de la fiesta habían comenzado a sentarse junto a los chicos del Glee Club, así que eso tampoco podía atribuirse a lo sucedido entre Quinn y Rachel.

La morena quería, al menos, ser capaz de sostener la mano de la porrista por los pasillos, como lo hacían a diario Santana y Britt, cuya relación aún mantenía el rótulo de "amigas". Rachel no quería que Quinn gritase a los cuatro vientos que era su novia. Bueno, tal vez sí. Pero se conformaba con unos simples gestos. Algo que implicase que ella era especial.

Y cada vez que intentaba hablar de ello con la rubia, ésta se cerraba y adoptaba su postura de HBIC. Y Rachel lo detestaba, pero también la excitaba un poco. Luego Quinn la besaba y todas sus cavilaciones quedaban en el olvido.

Rachel decidió dejar de pensar en aquello apenas llegó a su salón de clases, para centrarse en lo que la profesora de Historia Universal comenzaba a señalar en ese preciso momento.

* * *

Quinn estaba molesta. Rachel, su lo que sea que fuera, había interrumpido su sesión de besos para ir a clases, pese a su ofrecimiento de salvarla a través de un pase de la entrenadora.

Además, en el almuerzo la había esquivado. No es que tuvieran muestras de cariño en público. Sólo pocas personas sabían que ellas mantenían esa extraña casi relación. Ella se había encargado de negarlo. Si alguno de los asistentes a la fiesta recordaba lo sucedido y se atrevía a mencionárselo, como lo había hecho Puck, por ejemplo, ella lo negaba. Era una experta en negar las cosas, pensó la rubia.

Volviendo al almuerzo... el punto era que Rachel ni siquiera la había mirado y aquello no le gustaba. ¡Ella era Quinn Fabray, todo el mundo la miraba! Todos menos Rachel, y esa era la única mirada que quería.

–Deja de rabiar contigo misma –susurró Santana en medio de la clase de Biología, la última antes del Glee Club.

–Déjame tranquila y métete en tus cosas –rebatió Quinn.

–Muy en el fondo me preocupo por ti y no quiero que te arrugues a temprana edad, Q –ironizó la latina–. Si sigues frunciendo el ceño de esa manera, te tendré que recomendar a mi cirujano plástico antes de lo que pensaba.

–¿Podrías callarte y permitirme escuchar la maldita clase? –murmuró Quinn en el tono más alto que podía sin ser escuchada por la profesora.

–Tranquila, Q. Cualquiera diría que el gnomo no te está atendiendo bien…

–Te he dicho no que la llames así –apuntó Quinn–. ¡Y no seas grosera, por favor!

–No te hagas la puritana con la tía San –señaló Santana–. Tú y yo sabemos que el gnomo hace que mojes tus panties.

–¡San, por Dios! –exclamó Quinn sonrojada.

–¡Wanky! –celebró la latina porrista.

–Hoy estás insoportable –bufó la capitana de las porristas–. De verdad, no quiero seguir hablando contigo.

–Entonces no querrás que te diga lo que Britt escuchó –expuso Santana.

–No –sentenció Quinn.

–Okay. Me guardaré lo que me dijo Britt sobre Finn y sus planes con el gnomo… –comentó la latina con una sonrisa cargada de suficiencia.

–¿Qué? ¿Finn con Rachel? ¡Él no tiene nada con Rachel! –los celos embargaron a la rubia.

–Al parecer él no cree lo mismo, pero me callaré y no te molestaré más –dijo Santana tranquilamente.

–¡No! Tienes que decirme que planea ese idiota –exigió Quinn.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó Santana.

–San, deja los rodeos y habla antes que te golpee –amenazó la rubia porrista.

–No hay necesidad de ponerse agresivas, Q. Además, tú sabes que me pongo toda Lima Heights Adjacent y saldrás perdiendo –expuso la latina.

–Termina con esa historia. Sé dónde vives y lo que te rodea. Que tu barrio limite con Lima Heights Adjacent no te hace de allí.

–Estás perdiendo el punto, Ice Queen.

–No, Santana, tú lo perdiste. Ahora dime que dijo sobre Rachel –exigió Quinn.

–Está bien, pero sólo lo hago para que dejes de fruncir ese ceño –bromeó Santana fiel a su estilo–. Britt escuchó en su hora libre a Finnepto y Trouty Mouth hablar sobre cómo podía recuperar a Rachel, porque estaban destinados y todas esas ridiculeces que puede pensar con su cerebro del tamaño de una almendra. Finnepto dijo que planeaba ganarse al gnomo de nuevo, que hoy en el Glee Club ejecutaría su plan.

–¡Pero qué se cree! –exclamó Quinn y Santana la miró pidiendo que bajara la voz si no quería que la profesora las expulsara de la clase–. Su historia está más que terminada. ¿Destinados? ¡Já! El muy estúpido probablemente ni siquiera sabe lo que destino significa. ¿Y Sam lo apoyaba en todo eso? Pensé que habíamos terminado bien, que al menos éramos algo similar a amigos.

–No sé más que lo que acabo de decirte Q. Probablemente, Trouty Mouth sólo lo escuchaba, nada más –sugirió Santana.

El día de Quinn sólo empeoró con la confesión de su mejor amiga. Está bien, ella no tenía ninguna relación formal con Rachel, pero la morena no le había dado ninguna señal a Finn de estar interesada ¿o sí?

Lo que más la preocupaba era pensar en qué haría Rachel. ¿Lo aceptaría? ¿Lo rechazaría? Si los besos de la morena eran señal de algo, Quinn sabía que debía estar tranquila, pero lamentablemente su inseguridad era superior. Especialmente, porque la rubia sabía que Rachel había insistido con que hablasen y llegasen a un punto de acuerdo. Quizás la diva se había cansado ya. Quizás Finn le ofrecía lo que ella quería.

La capitana de las porristas tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos de lado una vez que la clase terminó. Junto a Santana, fue a dejar sus cosas a su casillero y luego en busca de Britt. Así, las tres porristas –el trío que reinaba la secundaria–, se dirigieron al salón del coro, listas para una nueva sesión con el Glee Club.

Si Quinn pensaba que su día no podía ir peor, la imagen con la que se encontró al llegar al salón le indicó lo contrario.

Finn conversaba con Rachel, mientras ésta le sonreía.

La capitana de las porristas ni siquiera lo pensó. En menos de tres segundos estuvo al lado de la morena.

–Berry, necesito hablar contigo –interrumpió Quinn de forma nada cortés la conversación.

–Está hablando conmigo, Quinn. ¿Podrías ser un poco más respetuosa? Todos sabemos que te crees la reina de este lugar, pero no lo eres –señaló Finn con una audacia que sorprendió a la rubia.

–No me importa lo que tú pienses, Hudson –soltó Quinn con frialdad–. Berry, por favor.

Rachel la miró y algo que vio en sus ojos, hizo que intentase alejarse de Finn para irse con ella. El resto del Glee Club parecía ajeno a lo que sucedía, salvo por el par de porristas que habían visto el cambio de Quinn.

–Rach, yo estaba hablando contigo primero –expuso Finn, deteniendo a la morena.

–Lo sé, Finn… pero podemos hablar después –dijo de forma conciliadora Rachel.

–Pero es importante –indicó Finn casi suplicante.

–Te dijo que después, Finnepto –soltó Quinn, quien no sólo recibió la mirada molesta del chico, sino también la de Rachel.

Quinn se alejó un poco y Rachel la siguió unos segundos, antes de que Finn la detuviese por el brazo.

–Rach, es algo serio –dijo Finn.

La rubia apenas vio cómo había agarrado Finn a Rachel, vio todo rojo.

–¡Suéltala, imbécil! –exclamó Quinn, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

–Tú no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer. Quiero hablar con Rachel y lo hacía perfectamente hasta que tú llegaste a interrumpirnos –se quejó el quarterback.

–Quinn… –susurró Rachel al percatarse de la mirada asesina de la porrista.

–¿Tú crees que me importa algo lo que hacías antes que yo llegara? –ironizó Quinn–. Si te digo que sueltes a Rachel, la sueltas.

–¿Y tú quién te crees que eres para meterse en su vida? –preguntó Finn con soberbia.

–¡Su novia! –gritó Quinn con rabia. El idiota de Finn sólo quería alejarla de Rachel y ella no lo permitiría.

Silencio.

De no ser por aquel profundo silencio que se formó en el salón, Quinn no hubiese notado lo que acababa de decir debido a su obcecación.

–¿Qquué? –murmuró Finn

–Quinn… –dijo Rachel en un tono que a la rubia le sonó a reclamo.

–Lo siento, Rach, lo siento… no sabía cómo hacerle entender que tú no estás interesada en él… porque, ¿no lo estás, cierto? –preguntó Quinn nerviosa.

–Claro que no –respondió tajantemente Rachel, mientras Finn murmuraba un "pero…"–. Y dado que todos están prestando atención, quiero dejar en claro que Quinn y yo no somos novias.

–Pero… –contradijo Quinn.

–Para ser novias, alguna tendría que haberle pedido a la otra, noviazgo y dado que tú evitas cualquier tipo de charla, ambas sabemos que eso no ha pasado. Así que no, no somos novias. ¡Yo estoy soltera al igual que tú y no es porque yo lo haya querido! –exclamó la morena antes de salir hecha toda una diva por la puerta.

–¡Wanky!

Aquella exclamación de Santana, sacó a Quinn de su aturdimiento y la hizo reaccionar. Sin esperar más tiempo, salió corriendo por la misma puerta tras Rachel.

* * *

Rachel se había refugiado en aquel lugar que tantas alegrías le brindaba: el auditorio.

Ella no pretendía armar una escena; pese a la opinión común, detestaba hacer esos arranques de diva, porque sabía que nadie la tomaba en serio. Probablemente Quinn estaba diciendo algo en este momento para justificarse y no quebrar esa máscara que portaba en el instituto.

Rachel no quería apresurar a la capitana de las porristas. Ella conocía la crianza conservadora de Quinn, entendía que debía ser muy difícil asumir tu sexualidad o una relación cuando aquello intervenía con tus creencias. La morena tenía el apoyo incondicional de sus padres y había crecido en un ambiente mucho más liberal. Eso no implicaba que no tuviese miedos, claro que los tenía, pero eran distintos. Por lo mismo, Rachel no buscaba que Quinn saliese del armario, no quería forzarla a aquello, pero sí quería sentir que lo que tenían era importante.

–¿Podemos hablar? –la voz de Quinn no sólo la sacó de sus pensamientos, sino que también sorprendió a Rachel de sobre manera.

–¿Tiene algún sentido que hablemos? –preguntó Rachel no queriendo mostrar flaqueza–. ¿Por qué ahora, Quinn? ¿Por qué no en alguna de las otras miles de veces en las que te pedí hablar? ¿Será siempre así? ¿Todo cuando tú quieres?

–Rach…

–Estoy cansada, Quinn. Sé que para ustedes yo no soy más que la chica que se cree diva y que cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor. Sé también que piensan que nada me afecta, porque acepto cada slushie, cada insulto, cada burla con la frente en alto… pero también tengo límites… estoy harta de ser usada por todos –confesó la morena.

–Yo no te estoy usando –expuso Quinn–. ¿Por eso quieres volver con Hudson, Berry? ¿De verdad piensas tan poco de mí?

–¿Volver con Finn? ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó confundida Rachel, antes de volver a hablar en un tono más molesto–. No todo se trata de ti, Quinn. ¿Y de verdad crees que tengo mucho para pensar bien de ti? Nuestra relación se creó en base a slushies, insultos, dibujos burlescos y apodos…

–Eso era antes…

–Verdad. Ahora somos… ¿qué somos, Quinn? –cuestionó Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

–Somos… bueno… somos… –balbuceó Quinn–. Eres mía, ¿okay? Mía. No sé qué somos, pero tú eres mía y no voy a dejar que Hudson intente alejarte de mí –sentenció de pronto.

–¿Por qué sigues involucrando a Finn? Ademas, espero que tengas claro que no soy tuya, ni de nadie… quizás sólo de Broadway.

–Porque Finn quiere que vuelvas con él. Quiere recuperarte. Se lo dijo a Sam –explicó Quinn molesta–. ¿Sólo de Broadway? No, eres mía, Rach… dímelo…

–Quinn, no soy un objeto… no soy propiedad de nadie… Pertenezco a Broadway, el destino lo sabe y yo lo sé… por eso lo digo –intentó explayarse la morena.

–Mía, eres mía –dijo Quinn tomando la cara de Rachel para besarla–. Mía… por favor… dime que eres mía… –pidió la rubia dejando nuevos besos en la boca de la cantante.

Rachel notó cómo las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Quinn.

–¿Quinn, por qué lloras?

–Porque te voy a perder –sollozó la capitana de las porristas.

–¿De qué hablas? –Rachel estaba molesta, pero no pensaba terminar las cosas para siempre con Quinn… ella sólo quería algunas respuestas y definiciones.

–Vas a volver con Finn. Siempre lo haces… Él no tiene problemas con decirle a todos que es tu novio y llevarte de la mano y todas esas cosas que quieres… Yo en cambio, sólo arruino las cosas. Nunca soy la opción de nadie, Rachel... ambas lo sabemos. Ni siquiera mi propio papá me quiere…

–Quinn… –susurró Rachel antes de tomar el rostro de la rubia y besarla.

Esta vez el beso fue diferente, cargado de algo que ninguna podía explicar. De alguna manera, Rachel quería trasmitirle a Quinn cuán equivocada estaba en todo lo que había dicho, porque por más golpes que la rubia intentase darle, Rachel siempre estaría para ella.

Rachel se preocupó de secar las lágrimas de Quinn antes de volver a hablar.

–No voy a volver con Finn –manifestó con seguridad la morena–. No estoy interesada en él. ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? Apenas en la mañana te estaba besando como nunca lo he besado a él, Quinn –añadió–. Y lo nuestro, lo que sea que es, no está arruinado. Lamentablemente para ti, yo no soy del tipo de persona que baja los brazos, y voy a luchar por esto con uñas y dientes.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa.

–De verdad. Voy a tener que enseñarte un poco sobre seguridad en sí mismo. Quizás podrías ir a una de mis clases de actuación, sirven mucho…

–Quizás…

–¿Lo dices en serio?

–Claro que sí… no quiero arruinarlo, Rach –se sinceró Quinn.

–Y no lo harás, o quizás sí… y quizás yo también lo arruine… pero vamos a arreglarlo cada vez, juntas –expuso Rachel–. Y no quiero que pienses que debes hacer cosas que no sientes. No quiero presionarte a salir del armario o que le grites al mundo que estamos juntas… ¿Porque lo estamos, cierto?

–Cierto.

–Muy bien –dijo Rachel sonriendo–. Esas cosas me encantarían, pero puedo esperarte el tiempo que necesites, mientras no sea más que el tiempo que requiero para triunfar en Broadway, porque de verdad quiero nombrarte en mis discursos de aceptación de premios.

–¿De verdad crees que estaremos juntas tanto tiempo? –preguntó Quinn esperanzada.

–Claro que sí, además tenemos una promesa, un trato y yo soy una mujer de palabra –respondió Rachel besando los labios de Quinn.

–Yo creo que podríamos decirles al Glee Club que estamos juntas… –sugirió Quinn–. Es decir, ya deben estarlo pensando luego del show que armé…

–Está bien… –acordó Rachel–. Y en caso que Finn aún no entienda, yo se lo recordaré las veces que sea necesario. Quiero que lo tengas claro: quiero estar contigo, no con él.

Quinn asintió y la volvió a besar, esta vez con más pasión y energía.

De pronto las manos de Rachel no pudieron quedarse quietas en el cabello de la rubia y comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de Quinn sobre el uniforme. La porrista no quiso quedarse atrás y sus manos se colaron bajo la corta falda de Rachel, hasta llegar a su trasero, el que apretó.

–¡Quinn! –gimió Rachel–. Aquí no… –pidió.

–¿Pero en otro lugar si? –preguntó con coquetería Quinn volviendo a besar a Rachel.

–Si ya terminaste de sacarte las ganas con el gnomo, Q… ¿Podrían regresar al salón? Schuster quiere ensayar un número –gritó Santana desde la puerta del auditorio.

–¡Santana te he dicho que no la llames así! –exclamó Quinn.

–Es con cariño –se burló la latina–. ¿Se pueden apurar? No tengo todo el día –se quejó.

Quinn tomó de la mano a Rachel, sorprendiéndola y la guio hasta donde Santana las esperaba para regresar al salón.

–Asumo que esto significa que tendremos que soportar al gnomo con nosotras –dijo la latina al verlas tomadas de la mano.

–Asumes bien y si no puedes llamarla Rachel, acostúmbrate a decirle Berry… nada más… o hablaré con Britt –amenazó Quinn.

–Eso es un golpe bajo, Q. Haré lo posible por tratar a tu chica lo más decentemente posible… dentro de lo que yo pueda permitirme ser decente, claro está.

"Tu chica", a Rachel le fascinó aquella expresión. Quizás no se lo gritarían al mundo, pero una persona aparte de Quinn ya la considera su chica y eso era más de lo que había esperado al comenzar el día.

* * *

Habían pasado ya cinco semanas de aquella charla de reconciliación en el auditorio, por llamarla de alguna manera, y las cosas no podrían ir mejor para Rachel y Quinn.

Si la capitana de las porristas era honesta, no había sido tan fácil… especialmente, porque se vio forzada a salir del armario frente a su madre sólo diez días después de aquella charla. Y lo peor es que no podía culpar a nadie más que a ella misma. Ella y su incapacidad de contenerse cuando Rachel estaba en frente suyo.

Lamentablemente para Quinn, su mamá la descubrió besando a Rachel en el salón, justo cuando, segundos antes, la morena le había pedido que no lo hiciese, que era peligroso. Judy Fabray sólo murmuró un permiso y se encerró en la cocina, mientras una inconsolable Quinn corría a su habitación en busca de un bolso para guardar sus objetos más preciados. Rachel, a su lado, murmuraba que de alguna forma todo mejoraría. No pasaron ni diez minutos, cuando Judy apareció nuevamente, ahora en el cuarto de Quinn, pidiéndole a su hija que hablasen. Para asombro de Quinn, Judy sólo le preguntó si era feliz, Quinn se limitó a asentir, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Entonces, su madre le dijo que no sería fácil y que le tomaría tiempo. Que le pedía paciencia y respeto, pero que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas y no volvería a abandonarla, como ya lo había hecho una vez.

Rachel, por su lado, días después, le hizo una presentación PowerPoint a sus papás explicándoles su nueva relación con Quinn, justo minutos antes de que la rubia llegase a visitarla. Obviamente, la porrista se vio sometida a un interrogatorio apenas cruzó la puerta de los Berry, sin entender nada. Aquello las llevó a discutir y a reconciliarse minutos después.

Tras revelar su relación a sus padres, las cosas fueron poco a poco volviéndose más sencillas, en especial para Quinn.

La rubia seguía sin gritar a los cuatro vientos su noviazgo con Rachel –que se había oficializado en un improvisado picnic organizado por la morena bajo las graderías del campo de fútbol–, pero ya no temía tomarla de la mano en público o dejarle un beso en la mejilla al despedirse. Ya no le importaba lo que el resto dijese. Bueno, aquello no era verdad, pero cualquier mal comentario venía seguido por una orden de slushie, porque Quinn seguía siendo la HBIC del McKinley. Así que más por temor que por otra cosa, los malos comentarios se habían reducido al mínimo. Aquello había implicado una gran mejora para Rachel, quien ya no sufría el acoso de ningún estudiante. Es más, algunos incluso la miraban con respeto.

Les quedaban muchas cosas por vivir y experimentar, Quinn estaba segura de ello. Pero no tenía ninguna prisa, casa día junto a Rachel era mejor que el anterior.

Y aunque la botella nunca la hubiese elegido, la rubia sabía que estaba unida a Rachel. Ellas estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

Cuando Rachel pronunciara su primer discurso de aceptación y la nombrara, Quinn tomaría aquella botella –que aún guardaba de recuerdo–, y le diría: Te lo dije… debiste haberme elegido.


End file.
